As society continues to become more mobile, there has been a desire or requirement to be able to accomplish functions away from home or the office. The portable or laptop computer filled a need, by allowing persons to complete tasks, such as word processing, preparing presentations, communicating via electronic mail, and analyzing data, while away from home or the office. These devices are designed and suited for the general populist.
With the increasing desire to be more mobile, electronic organizers exist, which while not general purpose computers, allow the storage and retrieval of information. Some of these electronic organizers do not have conventional keyboards or keypad, but rather have a touch screen which overlies the display.
As society in general has become more mobile, large portion of those persons with a disability are likewise becoming more mobile either by desire or necessity. While examples of the above devices exists for persons with certain disabilities, the devices do not suit all disabilities or include features which persons with certain disabilities would desire. In addition, the devices do not suit ideal children or include features which some children would desire.
One type of device which is designed for a certain disability is the augmentive communication device for non-speaking individuals. These devices have a syntheized voice which allows the user to communicate verbally. Certain of these devices have a touch screen in which the person touches the screen to create or select sentences or phrases. Other methods of creating or selecting sentences or phrases include mouse-compatible inputs for selecting or scanning where the person indicates the proper choice as the device moves through a limited number of choices in a set order.
Certain augmentive communication devices even allow the recording of sounds in a digitized form for rebroadcasting. Another feature of some of these augmentive communication devices is an infrared transmitter in the device to allow the person to access and operate televisions and VCRs similar to conventional remotes. Infrared controls on some augmentive communication devices are capable of controlling computers and other appliances including lamps.